Federalist States of Usonia
|official_languages = English |regional_languages = *Spanish *French |demonym = Usonian |government_type = Totalitarian |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Elijah Morgan |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Evelyn Wooldridge |legislature = Congress of Usonia |upper_house = |lower_house = |established_event1 = United States |established_event2 = Usonia |established_date1 = 4 July 1776 |established_date2 = 18 November 2004 |area_km2 = 4,804,200 |area_sq_mi = 2,985,191 |percent_water = 1.4 |population_estimate = 175,726,890 |population_census = |population_estimate_year = 2013 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = 184.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 477.0 |GDP_PPP = $9.167 trillion |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $52,171 |GDP_nominal = $9.167 trillion |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $52,171 |Gini = 41.6 |Gini_year = 2012 |HDI = 0.971 |Gini_category = medium |HDI_category = high |currency = Usonian credit (₢) |currency_code = UCR |time_zone = |utc_offset = –8 to –4 |utc_offset_DST = –7 to –3 |DST = |drives_on = right |calling_code = +1 |cctld = .uo }} The Federalist States of Usonia (FSU or F.S.U.), commonly called the Federalist States (FS or F.S.) and Usonia, is a totalitarian dictatorship located in western , , and the . Usonia consists of much of the former and , holding twenty of the former American states and twenty-four of the former Mexican states. Additionally, the nation controls Jamaica, the Bahamas, and the Dominican Republic, as well as the western portion of Antarctica. Altogether, the Federalist States' total area is some 4.8 million square miles, and possesses a total population of 175.7 million citizens. Usonia is bordered to the north by and to the east and south by the Union of Everett. Established on the grounds that the United States was a failing state, and that the country's long list of foolish decisions resulted in its being divided by a self-proclaimed political genius, the former United States was overcome by and uproar of political protests that permitted an unknown figure by the name of Elijah Morgan to come into power and change the very fabric of the old American political spectrum. Waging a five-year political, ideological, and intellectual crackdown known as the Great Usonian Purge, Morgan has since solidified his political power in the nation. Though the purge resulted in the a six percent decrease in the American population, the recent acquisitions of Mexico, Jamaica, the Dominican Republic and the Bahamas, have allowed for the rehabilitation of the Usonian economy. Usonia has since rebuilt itself as a major world power, and has been exercising its political and military muscle in the Middle East, Africa, and South America. Building itself anew as a nation based on reason, logic, law and order, Usonia has branded itself a moralist nation built upon both liberal and conservative ideals, though largely built around the unpredictable beliefs of its charismatic and equally pragmatic president. Classified as "unfree" by the , Usonia is a police state that has been built upon the sole belief that if one cannot make the right choice, then the state must make that choice for them. Unlike many of its contemporaries, Usonia lacks widespread corruption, and the level of public security impeccable. Whereas its predecessor had a long history of interventionism, Usonia goes by the belief that any issues overseas should remain overseas, and those that do not directly concern the state should remain outside of Usonia's dealings. All the money once used for the sake of the international community has been focused on the nation, and though the level of freedom is lower, the quality of living is extensive. Etymology The name Usonia can be traced by to 1865, to American writer , as part of his belief that United States of America did not have the right to claim the name of a continent shared by several other "American" nations such as Canada and Mexico. In a letter of his, he stated: "We of the United States, in justice to Canadians and Mexicans, have no right to use the title 'Americans' when referring to matters pertaining exclusively to ourselves." American architect went on to further this concept when he suggested using the word Usonian instead of American to describe American architecture, viewing it as a distinct form of New World building and influence. The word was later established as the name for the United States, with its creator, , using the word Usono to describe the United States during an Esperantist congress in 1910. History Geography Politics Government Main article: Government of Usonia The government of Usonia is a totalitarian dictatorship, in which the President of Usonia is the undisputed source of political and military power, and the ultimate authority in the nation. He has broad political powers ranging from but not limited to, dissolving the Federal Usonian Congress, passing laws without the consent of Congress, vetoing any bills presented by Congress, declaring war or peace at his leisure, appointing and removing politicians for their government offices, and enacting martial law as well as declaring a state of emergency. The Congress of Usonia only serve to rubber-stamp legislation passed by the President and to hold largely pointless debates and elections so as to pacify the population. Immediately beneath the President is the Vice President of Usonia, who is hand-picked by the head of state to serve as a groom heir to the office of president. The position is only open to those within the President's inner circle, ensuring that no one with ulterior motives or external influences comes into a position of power to challenge the Usonian president. Voting in Usonia is limited to citizens only, and within that group, only those holding a membership to the sole political party in the nation; the Usonian Fascist Party. Anyone holding a membership with the UFP may vote, join the military, and apply for public aid. Political lobbying was outlawed by the Usonian government in 2004, finding the act both morally and politically reprehensible. Lobbyists are given a two-year prison sentence and attempting to sway the opinion of senator is a punishable offense earning a five to ten-year prison sentence. Repeated violations of the anti-lobbying law are punished with prompt execution. Senators who accept any form of bribery are given the death sentence for revoking their duties to the state first, and immediately replaced by the President at his leisure. Administrative divisions and state governments The Federalists States of Usonia is divided into 47 states; Jamaica, the Dominican Republic, and the Bahamas have been turned into states, and have had their own subdivisions transformed into county-level divisions. These states have none of the same law-making powers of their predecessors, with a new unitary government established nationwide. This means that all Usonia's states may only pass legislation approved by the federal government, and cannot revoke or counter laws passed onto them by the government of Usonia. Each state is headed by a governor-general, who is vetted by the federal government for proper indoctrination and approval by a committee formed by the state. This ensure maximum loyalty to the government and to the state whom he or she is to govern. Each state maintains a local military force drawn from the party members in each, and divided throughout the nation to weaken home-grown loyalties and spread out the ethnic demographics to weaken the possibility of succession in the future. These forces are known as state armies, and serve relatively well-equipped forces that handle dissent and disorder in their respective states, and in the event of an invasion, manage the state's defenses until the national military arrives or until it is deemed necessary to send government troops. The head of each state army is the Governor-General. Unlike the governor-generals of the Commonwealth of Nations, Usonian governor-generals hold the duel position of governor of their respective state, and general of their state army. Law and justice The government maintains an of law, where the judge, procurator, and defense attorney collaborate to establish the truth of a court case. All civil servants are required to swear an oath of obedience to the state and to the President, and must have membership to the sole political party in the nation. A list of moral and legal laws exist Usonia, managing the actions of every citizen in the nation. However, in act, the President's word overrides any and all laws when given, meaning that anything legalized by the president, regardless of the laws in effect, become legal overnight. All legislation proposed by cabinet secretaries or the Federal Usonian Congress, must be approved by the President with the advice of the Supreme Court of Usonia. Crime in Usonia is not tolerated, and the death sentence is handed down far more often than in the nation's past, with more executions taking place in Usonia than even China. Arrests are often swift in the event a warrant is given, such arrests are more often permanent, with suspects rarely granted an appeal and will usually serve time in prison for a crime they may not have committed. However, with the aid of the the Citizen's Detection Grid, crimes are almost always linked to the suspect in question, and confessions to them extracted immediately using evidence collected for the memories of the suspect using the CDG's recording technology. The Supreme Court of Usonia has few powers outside of those granted by the executive branch of the government. It only have the ability to review an appeal of grant importance, but only with the permission of the President, and may not overturn any laws passed by the President. It may overturn laws passed by Congress if it receives such permission from the President. However, such action is rare, and the need to do so even rarer. It may pass down death sentences involving politically important matters. These range from being a liberal, supporting the views of Everett or its allies, passing out seditious pamphlets, having connections with any rebel organization, or making jokes about the President and his staff. Foreign relations The Federalist States of Usonia maintains official diplomatic relations with 163 nations in the world (Western Sahara included at the expense of Morocco), and maintains embassies and consulates in most of them. Out of the all the nations in the world, only 28 nations are classed as official enemies of Usonia. The Union of Everett occupies a special position, similar to that shared between the United States and the Soviet Union during the Cold War. Everett is classified as an enemy of Usonia, though its position of power and proximity to Usonia place it in the category of important adversary. The cordial relationship between Usonia and Everett is difficult to effectively categorize, but it is safe to assume both view each other as enemies. Usonia is a member of the United Nations as a Security Council member, a member of NAFTA, the World Trade Organization, CARICOM, the Organization of American States, G-20 and G-8. Usonia maintain close military alliances with 17 nations, the foremost of these being North Korea, Saudi Arabia, the People's Republic of China, Egypt, and Pakistan. A special relationship with the Republic of Afghanistan was established in the wake of the Everetti invasion of Iran, Iraq, Syria, and Lebanon during the Iraqistan War in 2008. Traditionally, nations that have had poor relations with the Union of Everett often turn to Usonia for protection, fearing potential invasion of their territories by Everetti-led forces. The role Usonia plays on the world stage is that of serving as an alternative to the Union of Everett. Nations that do not wish to deal with Everett often move to deal with Usonia, and vice versa. Also, to protect nations from Everett's Security Alliance, of which it is the leader, an organization known as the Phoenix Coalition was formed in 2010 as a counterweight to Everett and its allies. Usonia uses its position on the United Nations Security Council to veto any sanctions that Everett may try to pass, or any attempts to actively intervene in the affairs of another soverign nation militarily. With such Everetti-led invasions of states like Iran, Iraq, Somalia, Sudan, Congo, Syria, Lebanon, Libya and the Gaza Strip, many nations with governments opposing Everett have since flocked to Usonia for protection. Military Main article: Usonian Security Forces The Usonian Security Forces are the official military arm of the Usonian government, and the primary military organization tasked with maintaining the internal security of the nation. Established from the remaining units of the American, Mexican, Dominican, and Jamaican military in 2005, the USF is responsible for policing Usonia and its populace, and defending the external assets and interests of the country. It is divided into six branches: the Usonian Ground Forces, the Usonian Air Force, the Usonian Navy, the Usonian Automated Forces, and the Usonian Intervention Corps. Together, these branches total some 3.1 million personnel, with an additional ten million paramilitary and reserve units. Following the collapse of the United States, the newly formed Usonian government moved to prevent warlordism in the nation, recruiting generals receptive of the newer and harsher laws and policies of the government. Together, these generals helped created the first iteration of the USF, and aided in the invasion of Mexico in 2006, which brought that nation's armed forces into that of Usonia's. With the powerful military forces of Everett opposite of the Mississippi River, and the nation's aggressive tone as well as history of extrajudicial murder, Usonia maintains a highly advanced military force aimed at keeping its side of the American continent safe from possible Everetti invasion. The budget of the security forces stood at US$671.425 billion (₢160.876 billion), the highest in the world. As the military serves as the most important organ of the government, helping it maintain power over the nation, it recieve special priority over non-combat organizations in the country. Aggressive advances into the development of weapons of mass destruction have been one of the main goals of Usonia's military research wings, with such developments as neutron bombs, fusion weapons, and electronic warfare have been some of the military's proven successes. The military maintains a large anti-satelitte defense array in response to the Union of Everett's SDI system, which many nations including Usonia deem as a violation of its space. Economy Main article: Economy of Usonia The economy of Usonia is by far considered one of the strongest in the world, as one of the largest and most stable by international standards. The official currency of Usonia is the Usonian credit, a fully digitized form of money that protects and regulates the wealth of the individual citizen, as well as reducing the physical need to carry any money on their person with the risk of being robbed. The economy is largely built around the exporting of high-technology goods, such as consumer electronics, automobiles, and aeroplanes. The export of other goods such as petroleum, weapons and military equipment, electricity, and raw minerals also serve as the basis of the economy. The industrial sector of Usonia is one of the largest in the world, and the banking system hailed as being more sophisticated than that of Switzerland. Given the need to keep up with its neighbor tech-wise, Usonia also specializes in robotics and fusion technology, which have since been used to aid the development of the nation's infrastructure. Robots are tasked with rebuilding bridges, schools, and public utilities left to rot by the previous United States government, and fusion power accounts for the majority of the nation's energy output. In the Mexican half of the country, agricultural goods account for a good portion of the economy, with fruits and vegetables exported from Mexico, while wheat, dairy, and produce are exported from the American half of Usonia. Silver, oil, and natural gas are found in abundance in Mexican Usonia, and a growing high-tech market fueled by government subsidies is taking place in the major city centers of Mexico. Since the destruction of many of the former drug cartels that ran the northern portions of the Mexican nation, the population's standard of life and security have grown tremendously, and many are now able to seek out better paying jobs are employers no longer fear the threat of attack by drug lords. The balance between all the sectors of the Usonian economy have granted Usonia a largely self-sufficient economy free of the perils of globalization. While trading still takes place on a large scale, Usonia is capable of gearing the economy toward a total local consumer base within the space of a decade. Infrastructure During the years of the old United States, while the government spent billions on the military and foreign aid, seeking to help rebuild other nations, it allowed the infrastructure of its citizens to rot and collapse. Upon seizing power from the old administration, the Usonian government geared all assets and resources toward rebuilding and rehabilitation the roads, bridges, schools, factories, dams, power plants, and railroads using the money originally set aside toward defense and foreign aid. Over time, Usonia has been able to catch up and surpass nations originally believed to leave America in the dust in the race to modernize their nation's facilities. For instance, horrified at how backwards the rail system was compared to that of China or Germany's, the government ordered the rebuilding of the nation's rail network, replacing several tens of thousands of miles of rail with better high-speed rails, and upgrading those designed for industrial purposes to run fast and safer as well as allow for larger and heavier loads that were originally impossible on the old system. In regards to the roads, the government research facilities were ordered to develop cheaper and longer lasting alternative to asphalt, increasing the lifespan of roads and the decreasing the need to replace them when pot-holes began to appear. Using the new asphalt substitute, a laborious campaign to tear up and replace each and every road began throughout the nation, and with the help of robots, this task was fast-tracked toward completion in late-2012. The bridges of the former United States were considered international standards, terrible. Many had fallen into rivers, with one such incident killing hundreds. The government of Usonia put aside several billions of credits toward the rebuilding of the bridges of Usonia. This meant the destruction of every bridge in the nation, and replacing them with lighter but stronger materials to last longer and make them easier to repair when needed. Energy Failure of the old American government to handle the desmial energy supply needs of the country do to greedy corporations lobbying the government, saw the horrors of fracking and offshore oil drilling beset and devastate the nation and its landscape. Unwilling to have this happen in Usonia, the new government ordered the destruction of every old power plant in the country, and the building of newer and safer fusion power plants in their place. The aggressive and authoritarian mannerisms of the government allowed for the destruction of power plants still in use by the local population, causing blackouts at the most inconvenient times. However, a strong military presence at each neighboring city saw the threat of looting and murder crushed immediately. Usonia today has hundreds of fusion, hydroelectric, wind, and solar power plants located throughout the nation, and the ease of access and production of energy in Usonia means the average citizen pays next to nothing for electricity. Also, the vast quantity produced means that Usonia may export any left over after local consumption, rather rare during the old years of the United States, where it had to import most of its energy. Some nuclear power plants are still in operation, largely because they are too dangerous to shut down and demolition at the present. However, any that could be demolished were, this due in part to the tremendous danger to the environment they presented. The government's dedication to the rehabilitation of the energy supply gained it points with the populace still hostile toward its totalitarian rule. Science and technology As was true in the past, Usonia has been a mecca for science and technology, possessing great minds and the center for innovation and technology, . With the government directing their collective talent, the minds of Usonia have been used to develop technologies needed to stay ahead of its rival Everett, and regain the nation's superpower status, though shared with its rival today. Usonia today spends upward of US$450 billion (₢107.822 billion) on research and development, the highest in the world, all aimed at ensuring that the technological edge the country maintains is lost to no one. The fact the Usonia has been willing to allot so much money to science despite its smaller economy shows the dedication to research its government maintains. Most of the research made by Usonia is geared toward increasing the standard of living in the country, and making up for the smaller population by increasing the individual importance of each and every citizen. High-tech housing, roads, banking, eating, and waste disposal have been the aim of Usonian R&D, and making life as comfortable for each citizen has been a trademark of the government. However, such developments as the ODIN and the Citizen Detection System have not gone over too well with the population. However, many believe that the increased luxuries and standard of living, as well as the lowered cost of living, that is when such luxuries now become abundant, are fair trade-offs for the increase government presence in their lives. Demographics Main article: Demographics of Usonia Ethnicity Religion Education Health Culture Art and media Cuisine Sports and entertainment Category:Federalist States of Usonia